


Breakfast at Pupa's

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is a cereal bandit, wheelchair kisses happen, and I lack shame.</p><p>Alternatively titled, "Gamzee taps dat rear: a tale of yolo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Pupa's

You are Tavros Nitram, and you have a big, black-haired blob sucking on your neck like a rainbow drinker.

Maybe you should back up? Uh, yeah! That sounds like a pretty good idea, so you will do that and by that you mean you will tell what previously occured in order to provide some context and explain what’s going on. Right.

You guess it all started this morning when you left your recuperacoon, which, of course, didn’t go exceedingly well. But, all that will change soon when you get your new, super cool robo legs. Huh, you hope that sopor doesn’t affect the metal or else that’d be kinda disappointing. And awkward. Because you wouldn’t have any legs at all. Um.

Either way, you got dressed and got into your wheelchair before heading out to the nutrition block. Upon arriving there you notice two things. One, that you are out of your favorite cereal, Pupa Flakes. And two, Gamzee is currently watching you from your seat at your nutrition block table.

Oh.

“Gamzee, why are you here? Not that I’m mad that you’re here this early or anything because I am actually very glad to see you! But, not like over glad to see you because I had missed you within the short time since I last saw you, which would be weird because that was a short time ago, so it would make no sense for me to miss you and uh.” And you decide then to just stop talking because wow, you sound like the protagonist of one of those shoujo animes that Dave tells you about. Not that he watches them, he told you, but he occasionally has seen a scene or two from his brother’s stash, ironically, of course.

“Just wanted to all up and enjoy this miraculous morning with my favorite motherfuckin’ bro, is all.” He says to you with a big grin on his face, effectively letting out the moobeast milk he had stored in his mouth. Right on to your table. Awesome.

“That’s really nice of you, Gamzee. But, is that my cereal in your bowl?” And your voice probably sounds a little cross, but only because you just got that cereal and it is sort of your all time favorite. You like to believe that Pupa Flakes are part of a balanced flying diet, and that if you eat enough, you’ll at least hover a little over the ground. Of course, that’s just fakey fake make believe talk, but it’d be really badass if it was true.

Gamzee, for the most part, seems to be processing the situation. “Aw shit, man. I didn’t mean to eat up all your food.” And his voice sounds regretful, so you guess you forgive him. “I’m pretty sure there’s some more cereal up on the top shelf up there, want a motherfucker to lend a hand in reaching it? It’s my bad anyways.”

You shake your head. Though it can sometimes be tough to reach the top shelf, it’s not impossible. Plus, you take it as a personal challenge too; a goal that you set in order to be a bit more independent and strong like your favorite storybook hero. “I got it, but thanks for offering.”

He gives you a brief nod before watching you intently as you wheel up closer to the counter underneath the pantry. Let’s see now. If you put your elbows on the bars you can hoist yourself up a bit until you can set your right elbow on the counter. Then from the counter you can lift yourself about halfway out of the chair and use your left hand to reach for-

What.

“Gamzee, what are you, um, doing?” You glance down to observe the fact that while you were planning your method of cereal retrieving, Gamzee had crawled his way into your lap and was currently resting his head on your chest. Why?

“Just sharing some space, bro.” He replies, entirely unfazed by your confusion. He nestles his head in more and makes himself comfortable.

“But, I can’t reach the cereal if your sitting on me.” You state, because, well, you can’t. Like, at all. For a skinny guy, he’s pretty heavy.

“What motherfucking cereal?” He says, and there’s a teasing tone in his voice that makes you wonder if he’s teasing you right now. He knows what cereal, at least if he can still remember, you were just talking about.

“The cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet. The other cereal I have besides the one you happened to eat.” Your tone is a little more harsh then you intended and you worry about it coming across as mean before he bursts out laughing.

“I got it right here.” And he does, a whole new box of Pupa Flakes in his right hand, unopened and clean. You reach for it and his grins grows as he moves his hand away.

Well, now you’re just mad.

“Are you going to give me the box?” You snipe, reaching again as he moves it even further. Curse his stupid hands.

“Gotta reach for it, motherfucker.” He laughs and then the two of you are thrown into an impromptu game of ‘Reach for it, bro! Honk :oD’ which you are clearly losing.

You’re getting more frustrated now. How is he so fast? Every time you get close, the box is suddenly far off in his other hand. Ugh. It’s impossible to catch! Nevertheless, you decide to keep going, putting more and more effort into each attempt. It’s like that for awhile, you pull forward while he pulls back. That is, until you start getting tired and decide to make one more last ditch attempt to get your breakfast. You feel pretty lame for how bad you’re failing at this right now. But thinking about it, Nepeta might be disappointed with your skills as a hunter, but she probably couldn’t even catch it either. The thought makes you feel a little better.

Okay. Last try. Just gotta be strong, like Rufio. Rufio is simply the greatest, with his big wings and super cool hair. Plus, he ruled the Lost Trolls while Pupa was away, so he’s an awesome leader too. Wait. This isn’t the time for your fantasies. Cereal, Tavros. Cereal.

You decide to throw your chest at Gamzee’s in an attempt to knock him off you or at least surprise him. Then, the cereal would be yours for the taking! Though you’d make sure he was okay after you bumped him, of course.

Plan in mind, you decide to put it into action. And you’re pretty sure it’ll work, um, until it doesn’t. Well, it works out for you, but not in the way that you planned. That is to say, you did not knock the cereal from his hands, but something a lot better happened.

You threw yourself at his chest, alright, but instead of knocking him off, you just knocked into him. With your face. Your face knocked into his face, so you guess you kind of kissed him. And then you panicked. Because, oh god, you did not mean to do that and what does that look on his face mean; does he hate you? Oh god, he must be disgusted. No. No.

And then he kisses you back.

Like, a lot.

Suddenly you hear the cereal box hit the floor and his arms are wrapped loosely around your neck. And, oh god, he is kissing you and his tongue is in your mouth. You don’t really know what to do, so you just sit there dumbly for a second trying to understand what’s going on. The next thing you know:

You’re kissing him back.

And you’re awkward and unsure where he is confident and overexcited and the whole thing is really, well, sloppy. But, your heart is beating out of your chest and all you feel is light and whole. You’re not sure what to do with your hands so you just clench them into his shirt.

He takes it as a sign to go further.

He plants his mouth at the junction between your neck and collarbone and starts to nip and suck, not enough to break skin, but enough for you to know that you’ll have to try to avoid explaining it later. Not that you don’t like it, your mouth seems to enjoy it, seeing as how you can’t hold in any of the gasps that are start spilling out. You can feel him chuckle into your skin, and the feeling reverberates through you.

In all honesty, your amazed by how balanced he is, sitting with one knee pressed tight against your bulge and the other outside your left leg. He doesn’t slip up when he starts lightly grinding his knee against your bulge while he’s kissing you again. Doesn’t fall when he starts lifting your shirts over your heads. Doesn’t stumble or step off your chair when he’s deemed you no longer need your pants. The first time he so much as moves a fraction off balance is after you start desperately rutting your hips up and grinding your bulge back with quite possibly one of the most embarrassing moans to ever exist. His face gains more focus and clarity, and he removes his knee in order to dangle his legs off the edges in some impossible way. All you know for certain is that your bulge feels amazing pressed against his and all the other things he whispers to you in that low, gruff voice are kind of unbearably hot.

“Well ain’t that motherfuckin’ sweet.” He grinds out with his hips and you’re gasping partially because you didn’t mean to say that out loud, and partially because oh god he can move his hips. How can he even do that at that angle? He’s so flexibl—

You shudder as you feel a hand slip down your pants while the other grips at your hip. Oh god. His hands are soft as silk on your bulge and he’s jerking you off slowly, still grinding against you. Oh. This felt amazing. All attempts you had previously made at keeping quiet are gone now as you groan and sigh.

“How’s does that all up and feel, Tavros?” You’re pretty sure the question is rhetorical because he gives an especially fast jerk at that and all chances of you speaking vanish into thin air. You’re so far gone, you really can’t think straight. You don’t remember what you were doing before this, but you’re sure it doesn’t matter. All that matters is Gamzee nipping at your ear and jerking you off. You are positive that that is all that will matter today.

It’s not long before you’re close. Unfathomably, right on the brink close. You try to warn him of such too, but language fails you more than usual. And then the sensations just build up and you are pailing harder than you probably ever have by yourself. He freezes up for a fraction too before shuddering and letting out a low groan and you know he got off. Though nothing could ruin your post-orgasm high, it gives you an extra confidence boost to know that it wasn’t just good, no great, for you.

Gamzee picks himself up off your chair awkwardly and you can see the faintest outline of a stain on the front of his pants, but you don’t make comment since you’re probably the same way. He grabs the box of cereal off the floor and hands it you along with the moobeast milk, a bowl, and a spoon. Glancing at his face as you take the items, he looks euphoric and he winks at you before heading off to your respiteblock.

You glance down at your breakfast stuff and then at the door.

Your thoughts?: 

What would Pupa do?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. That one time I tried something close-ish to pbj smut. Let's all point and laugh, okay? Okay.


End file.
